


Snowballs

by oOReaOo



Series: 11: 57PM [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Friendship, Late night thoughts, Other, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOReaOo/pseuds/oOReaOo
Summary: You call it distant - but distant and avoiding are two different things and you're confusing the two.





	

We've all seen that one cartoon where the snowball starts rolling down the hill and it's bigger and bigger until it crushes whoever is at the bottom.

You're the snowball, and I'm the person at the bottom.

I'm stubborn - I know this. But I'm not above apologizing, even when I think I did nothing wrong. I'm willing to listen to others. I'm willing to drop what I'm doing to help others.

No relationship is perfect and there's bound to be fights, but in starting to realize you don't work through any of your problems.

I'm also starting to I don't respect people who aren't willing to work through problems.

They snowball - and apparently that's what you're letting it do. I tried to stop it - but it doesn't look like you even want me to. So I let go. I had to or else it would have crushed me entirely. I can't let something that I can't fix alone weigh on me.

I'm still sore from trying, but I think I always will be. I just have to focus on other things - focus on who my real friends are.

And I don't think you're one of them anymore.

I'm constantly guilting myself after every little thing - and its weighing on me. That's not healthy. You were supposed to be there and you're not. You call it distant - but distant and avoiding are two different things and you're confusing the two.

I have to let go. You were supposed to be the escape - but you've added to everything.


End file.
